Yearbook
The Yearbook is a project Jimmy begins during Photography 2. To complete the yearbook, Jimmy must take all student's pictures (excluding himself, Pete, Russell, and the prefects) in either black and white or colored photographs. If Jimmy completes the yearbook, he will be awarded the black ninja outfit and $300. Collecting Pictures ﻿'Jimmy, Pete, and Russell's pictures come already loaded in the yearbook, thus no need for photographing them.' Main Characters Jimmy and Petey's pictures come already loaded in the Yearbook. Gary's picture is gained after defeating him in Final Showdown. Bullies Russell's picture comes already loaded in the Yearbook. To collect the other bullies' pictures, the bullies can be found usually around campus, in the parking lot, or in the Boy's Dorm. List of Bullies *Tom Gurney *Wade Martin *Troy Miller *Trent Northwick *Ethan Robinson *Davis White Nerds Earnest's picture can be taken in Wrong Part of Town before giving Algie to him and Cornelius. If not, Earnest's picture will be gained after Stronghold Assault or Complete Mayhem. To collect the other nerds' pictures, the nerds can be usually found around campus, inside and around the library, or inside Dragon's Wing Comics. List of Nerds *Earnest Jones *Donald Anderson *Thad Carlson *Cornelius Johnson *Fatty Johnson *Melvin O'Connor *Algernon Papadopoulos *Bucky Pasteur *Beatrice Trudeau Preppies Derby's picture is gained after beating him in Boxing Challenge or Complete Mayhem. To collect the other preppies' pictures, they can usually be found around campus, Harrington House, inside the Library, the boxing gym, Old Bullworth Vale, and the beach. List of Preppies *Derby Harrington *Pinky Gauthier *Bryce Montrose *Chad Morris *Parker Ogilvie *Tad Spencer *Bif Taylor *Justin Vandervelde *Gord Vendome Greasers Johnny's picture can be taken during Jealous Johnny. If not, Johnny's picture will be gained after The Rumble or Complete Mayhem. To collect the other greasers' pictures, they can usually be found around campus, the Boy's Dorm, the Auto Shop, New Coventry, or the Oil Spill gas station. List of Greasers *Johnny Vincent *Lucky De Luca *Hal Esposito *Lola Lombardi *Lefty Mancini *Vance Medici *Ricky Pucino *Peanut Romano *Norton Williams Jocks Ted's picture is gained after defeating him in The Big Game or Complete Mayhem. To collect the other jocks' pictures, they can usually be found around campus, the Boy's Dorm, the gym, or the football field. List of Jocks *Ted Thompson *Casey Harris *Bo Jackson *Juri Karamazov *Luis Luna *Kirby Olsen *Damon West *Mandy Wiles *Dan Wilson Non-Clique Students The Non-Clique students' pictures can be collected at all times, and they are usually found around campus, inside the shcool, the Carnival, and around Old Bullworth Vale. Please note: The official strategy guide lists Bryce Montrose as a non-clique student, though he is a member of the preppies clique. List of Non-Clique Students *Melody Adams *Ivan Alexander *Constantinos Brakus *Pedro De La Hoya *Ray Hughes *Gloria Jackson *Lance Jackson *Karen Johnson *Christy Martin *Trevor Moore *Angie Ng *Eunice Pound *Sheldon Thompson *Gordon Wakefield Zoe Zoe's picture can be taken at anytime during Chapter 5, and she can be found around campus in Chapter 6. Category:Bullworth Academy